


Healing Touch

by Verai



Series: RDR2 tumblr Requests [28]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, F/M, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, Naked Female Clothed Male, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: You’re a healer living on the border of Lemoyne, gathering herbs and making poultices and tonics to sell to travelers and locals nearby, because the nearest doctor is all the way in St. Denis and costs too much for most. When a man keeps showing up at your door, in various states of injury, you’re exasperated at first. But when you start to crave the company of the blue-eyed cowboy, you start to wonder: is his touch as hot as his gaze when he looks at you?
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Series: RDR2 tumblr Requests [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1268522
Comments: 11
Kudos: 174





	Healing Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Original Request from @the-moon-kingdom:  
> If you’re still taking requests, could you do an low honor arthur x healer!reader where he keeps coming back injured so she’ll patch him up and it eventually leads to smut 🌚👩🏻⚕️🤠

“Again?”

The man shrugged. “I was nearby.”

You shook your head. You didn’t believe him for a second, but you gestured for him to come in and sit down.

He unloaded his weapons and bandolier as he took a seat on the stool in your main room and started to unbutton his shirt. Gingerly, he peeled the cloth off his shoulder where the claw marks were oozing blood. Tossing his shirt down, he looked at you with a wry grin.

“Cougar weren’t none too glad to see me.”

Sighing, you went outside to pull a bucket of water from the rain barrel, then came back in and poured some of the water into a pot and set it over the fireplace. While you waited for it to heat, you gathered a few herbs from your cabinet and started making a poultice at the work table.

The man just hummed a soft tune as he watched you worked. 

“You seem to be in a good mood,” you commented.

“I’m alive. That’s good enough for me,” he replied.

You smiled. “A simple man with simple needs."

“At least I ain’t a simpleton,” he joked.

“Of course.” You finished the poultice and set it aside. Going to the pot of water, you found a clean cloth and wet it in the hot water. Moving back to the man, you started to clean his wound.

He said nothing as you gently wiped away the blood. You tried to ignore his stare, but after a while, his gaze was far too intense.

“What?”

“Nothin’. Just like watchin’ you work, is all.”

You shrugged and kept cleaning him until all the dried blood was gone, and only a small trickle of fresh blood was left from his scratches. Tossing the cloth into the now boiling water, you went to grab the poultice and moved to stand behind the man. 

“This might sting, but it’ll clean the wound, keep it from getting infected.”

He nodded.

You put the poultice on, watching his body tense as you tied it onto his shoulder with some bandages. 

“Keep that there until nightfall, then take it off and wash the wound with some hot water. You should be fine as long as you keep it clean.”

He nodded again.

You held out your hand.

He smiled. “Can I give you the cougar instead?”

You raised an eyebrow and followed him outside.

The cougar tied to the back of his horse was massive, with a beautiful coat and plenty of meat on its bones. It was definitely worth more than your services this day.

“Consider it a down payment,” the man said. “For the future.”

“Are you planning on getting hurt some more?”

“I never plan to, but it seems to happen one way or the other.”

You laughed. “Alright.”

***

The man continued to show up to your cabin on the regular; he showed up enough times that he finally gave you his real name, or at least, a name that was more real that Tacitus Kilgore.

***

“Arthur.”

“Yes?”

“Tell me how you got these wounds.”

“I told ya, some murfrees ambushed me.”

“These don’t look like gun wounds. More like knife slashes."

"They got too close."

You clicked your tongue. "Arthur…"

"I wasn’t out lookin’ for’em!”

You sighed. “Alright, alright. Just… sit. And take your shirt off.”

Arthur smirked at you, but you rolled your eyes and went to boil some water and smash some herbs together.

When you came back with a wet towel and a bucket of hot water, you saw him shirtless, knife slashes on his arms and shoulders. You started tending to the ones on his back side, but when you moved to his front, you had to bend over him. He was eye-level with your chest, and when you noticed where his attentions were, you felt your cheeks warm.

“Do you mind?” you mumbled.

“Don’t mind at all,” he teased. Then he sat back and patted his leg. “Sit here, it’ll be more comfortable than bendin’ over like that, as much as I enjoy the view."

You raised an eyebrow at him.

Arthur smiled, charm oozing from his pores as he gestured towards his thigh with a tilt of his head and a wave of his arm.

You bit your lip, then decided to take his invitation and sat down. His thigh was strong under your rear, and as you began to clean his wounds once more, you noticed his hand had come up to touch the small of your back, keeping you balanced, and also drawing sensual circles with his fingers. The contact was electric. It was getting harder to focus on what you needed to do.

“Um, Arthur?”

“Yes, darlin’?”

“I need to get the herbs.”

“Of course.” 

But he didn’t stop touching you, and you couldn’t pull yourself away. You looked up at his face, and suddenly you were lost in a sea of blue, carried away by a storm of desire.

A knock on your door broke your reverie and you shot up out of his lap. You practically ran to the door and opened it a crack.

“Yes?”

“Do you have any cough tonic? My little one has been coughing a lot recently.”

“Sure thing, be right back.”

You closed the door, walked past Arthur, who was smiling like a cat who had gotten away with a piece of meat, grabbed an herbal tonic from your pantry, and went back to the customer. You finished the transaction and shut the door, leaning against it and glaring at Arthur.

“I need to finish up with you, then you can go.”

Arthur faked a pout. “Aww, but we was havin’ so much fun.”

You grabbed the poultice and all but slapped it on his wounds. “You’re incorrigible.”

“Admit it, you liked it.”

You didn’t say anything until you were done dressing his wounds. Seeing him to the door, he turned around before he left your front porch.

“Did my cougar from last week cover this?”

You nodded.

“How many more visits?”

You thought about it. You had sold the extra meat, the claws, and the fur, and it had netted you quite a bit of cash, but he had also come by a few times since then. Mentally, you did the math. “Probably one or two, depending on the severity.”

Arthur nodded. “Alright then. See you soon.”

“Soon? Don’t get hurt, you fool!”

He got on his horse and gave you a cocky grin. “So you  _ do _ care about me!”

You stuck your tongue out at him as he rode off, laughing heartily down the path.

***

You were chopping firewood when you heard horse hooves coming up the path. Setting your axe aside, you looked up to see Arthur, who grinned at you. 

"Hey there, sweetheart."

You looked him over as he hitched his horse and walked over to you. Without asking, he picked up your axe and started chopping the rest of the firewood for you while you watched. He didn't look wounded. In fact, he looked healthier than you'd ever seen him. 

Granted, you had only ever seen him injured in some form or another. 

"So… What brings you here?" you asked hesitantly. 

Arthur brought the axe down on a particularly large log, and it cleanly broke in two. You quietly admired the way his muscles flexed in his shirt as he worked, clearly ignoring your question for the time being. 

After he had chopped one more log, he put the axe down and turned to you. "Am I not allowed to visit you fer pleasure?" 

The way he said that last word, how it rolled off his tongue and wrapped around you, reminded you of a cat wrapping its body around someone when it wanted attention. You took a step towards him before you realized it. 

"You work so hard," he said softly as he stepped closer, his hands reaching for you. Letting him get within arm's reach, he touched your waist, his hands snaking around to splay out against your back, bringing you closer to him. The warmth of his body sank through your clothes and into your skin, and you suddenly longed to feel his bare body against yours. Would it be even hotter than this muffled contact through cloth? Would you burn alive with his heat? 

You wanted to find out so badly. 

He leaned down, his lips a feather's width away from yours.

"Do you want to take a break?" 

You swallowed hard before you could let out a soft whisper. 

"Yes."

***

With his hand on your back, he walked you back into the house, locking the door behind him. He pulled you into his arms and held you close, gazing down at you. 

"I'd be lyin' if I said I came here fer no reason," he said softly.

"So what's the reason?" you asked, knowing full well what his answer would be. 

"To see you, darlin'." 

He dipped his head and kissed you, his lips moving slowly, savoring your reactions as you sighed and let him take control. His hands traveled down your back to rest on your hips. 

"Why don't I give ya back rub, get you nice and relaxed?" 

He led you to your bedroom and sat down on your bed, gesturing for you to sit down between his legs. Your eyes flickered over his bulge before slowly approaching him. You turned and sat daintily between his legs, perching on the edge of the bed. 

You gasped when you felt Arthur's big hands on your shoulders, but soon you were letting out soft moans of bliss as he massaged your muscles, working out the knots in your shoulders and neck. His thumbs rubbed circles around the base of your neck before his hands slowly made their way to the front of your blouse. 

"This would feel better if you took yer shirt off," he whispered in your ear, his lips grazing your earlobe. 

You nodded, and he took that as permission to unbutton your shirt, sliding it down your arms and throwing it aside. He kissed your shoulder, your bicep, the inside of your elbow, your wrist, and finally the palm of your hand. He glanced at you before taking your hand into his two large ones and massaged your fingers and palm muscles.

Your hand looked so small in his, so dainty. You weren't some noblewoman; your hands were scarred and tough from a life of hard work, pulling up herbs and digging for roots. But in Arthur's hands, you felt pampered, like a lady.

He nibbled softly at the top of your ear before he kissed your temple, then your cheek. You turned your head, and he took advantage of your position and captured your lips, kissing you with a low moan as he let go of your hand and reached up to slide your chemise off your shoulders. 

"Mmmf!" you yelped in surprise, his mouth stifling you. 

"Mm-hmm," Arthur rumbled, a soothing affirmation as he continued to slide your chemise down, revealing your breasts to the open air. Instead of reaching for them, he instead ran his hands up and down your bare back, his soft caresses followed by deep muscle rubs. 

You bent forward in his lap so he could massage circles on your lower back, his thumbs pressing all the right pressure points. His fingers gripped your waist, and you could feel his bulge against your ass, pulsing with heat. 

He wrapped his arms around your waist and leaned back onto the bed, taking you with him. You lay on top of him, feeling the rough fabric of his shirt against your bare skin. He still hadn't touched your nipples, hadn't cupped your breasts, and you felt needy.

“Touch me,” you pleaded.

“Not yet, darlin’.” Arthur's hands rubbed your belly, stroked your sides, then he started to unbutton your pants. You lifted your hips as he finished, helping him slide them off you. Your cotton drawers were thigh high, scandalous, but they were nice for hot weather. 

"My, my," he uttered into your ear as his hands felt your bare thighs. "Such naughty underthings."

"Guess you'll have to take them away from me,” you joked. 

Arthur hummed. "Guess I will."

His hands found the ribbon on your drawers and slowly undid them, his fingers brushing softly against your skin. You felt spoiled, lying there as Arthur undressed you. He sat up again, lifting you up with him. His chest was warm against your back, his arms holding you oh so gently. Putting his hands on your hips, Arthur guided you to stand so your drawers and chemise could slide down your body. You kicked them away and tried to turn towards him, but he kept you still. 

"Don't move yet, darlin'."

He lay a kiss right above the curve of your rear, running his hands down your body, caressing the shape of your backside reverently.

“Beautiful,” he whispered before taking a hold of your hips again and turning you around. Leaning forward, he kissed your belly with the same reverence. His hands slid up your body to finally cup your breasts, kneading them gently before teasing your nipples between his fingers and thumbs. You cried out as the pleasure zipped through your body at his insistent touch.

“C’mere,” he murmured, moving you to straddle his lap. With one finger, he stroked your wet slit slowly, stopping at your clit. He pushed slightly, watching your quick intake of breath as your eyes fluttered shut.

“You want more?”

“Please,” you whispered.

Arthur laughed softly before he began to caress your center, a languid pace that drove you mad. He alternated between gentle brushes and deeper strokes, sometimes giving you the pressure you needed, other times barely touching you at all. Wriggling on his lap, your hands clutched his shirt collar tightly as he watched, a playful gleam in his eyes. 

“Arthur…”

“Hm?”

“Harder,” you whined.

“Oh? How much harder, sweetheart?”

“Just… harder!” You didn’t know how to articulate exactly what you wanted; you just knew that if he kept going at this rate, you would go crazy.

You were suddenly on your back, Arthur towering above you.

“Remember, you asked for this,” he muttered as he stood up and undid the buttons on his jeans. You watched as he released his cock and held it in his hand, stroking it slowly; it looked huge.

“Th-that won’t fit,” you mumbled.

“Oh, it’ll fit alright.” Arthur grabbed your knees and spread you wide open. “It’ll fit just fine.”

Kneeling between your legs, he took hold of his thick member and pushed into you.

“W-wait!” you gasped. 

He stopped moving. “Does it hurt?”

You looked away. “No, but…” You didn’t want to admit it, but you were a little scared. He was so  _ big _ !

Arthur bent over and held your face in his hands. “Look at me, darlin’.”

You focused on the beautiful color of his eyes as he moved his hips forward, taking you slowly but surely.

“That’s it, just breathe. Focus on me. Good girl.”

You let out a breath and realized he was all the way in, his hips flush against you. You could feel his chest against yours, his lips an inch away.

“Arthur,” you sighed.

“Gonna take you now, nice and hard. Just like you asked.”

Before you could argue, he lifted his hips and slammed back into you, taking your breath away. He continued to pound into you as he kissed you feverishly, his tongue invading your mouth and claiming you as his. Wrapping your arms and legs around him, you clung to him, moving your hips with his, your bodies undulating together, losing yourself to his burning passion.

All too soon, he pulled away and turned you over on your stomach. His hands gripped your hips and lifted them up, tucking your knees under you to keep your butt in the air. 

“Wh-what—”

You were quickly silenced by Arthur’s hand over your mouth as he thrust inside of you from behind. Your muffled cry of surprise only made him chuckle.

“This’ll be good fer you,” he crooned. His hand left your mouth and soon you felt both his hands rubbing your back, his fingers working your muscles as his hips rolled slowly. You could feel each glorious inch of his cock moving in and out of you. He controlled his motions, keeping his thrusts slow and steady while he massaged the tension from your back, his hands warm on your exposed skin. Feeling his soothing touch juxtaposed with the sensual movements of his hips, you could only whimper helplessly.

As his hands wandered towards your waist, one hand went around and stroked your center. You felt him bend over you, his warm chest against your back.

“I want you to let go fer me,” he whispered into your ear as he stroked you firmer, faster. “I want to hear you scream my name.”

Then he thrust faster and harder, murmuring praises in your ear until the pleasure building up in you was too much, and you burst like fireworks, crying out his name like a prayer. The euphoria that enveloped you was enough to make you collapse, taking Arthur with you as he crushed you into the bed, his hips still moving against you.

“Damn, sweetheart, yer… so good…” He slurred as he pulled out of you at the last possible moment. You could feel his spend as he finished all over your ass. His harsh breaths tickled your ear as he rubbed his cock against your skin.

The two of you lay motionless together, sticky with his essence and sweat, and all you could do was  _ breathe _ .

When Arthur finally rolled off you, you felt the cool air chill your skin and shivered. He immediately threw a blanket over the two of you, and pulled you back into his arms.

“Feelin’ relaxed, darlin’?”

You nodded, your eyelids heavy. A nap sounded really good right about now.

“Does that mean I can come back and give you a back rub anytime?” he teased.

“Only if you give me a front rub too,” you teased in return.

Arthur just laughed and kissed your forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost went a little more rough with the sex, but I felt like I already built up this sorta playful low honor Arthur, so I just went with it. Hope you enjoyed this, @the-moon-kingdom!


End file.
